


Christmas Roses

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2013 [4]
Category: Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois, X JAPAN
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: To Yoshiki, Mana was a rose, a beautiful creature of the night and so this Christmas he's determined to make everything special just for him.





	Christmas Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal used Morbidprose for Christmas (2013)

            Did vampires celebrate Christmas? Of course they did, it was an age old tradition after all, modified, adapted as the years went by but celebrated in some form or other in every country. It had different names, different religious significance but always there was a celebration in winter to make the long nights and cold days not so bad. In vampire society Christianity had always been the greatest influence, their kind were from Europe originally, and so their winter celebration kept the name, though there were differences of course.

            “We need more flowers.” Yoshiki declared as he stared at his Christmas tree thoughtfully. Not a fir like the humans chose, but a young silver birch, it's branches barren from leaves. Any tree would do, as long as it wasn't evergreen but Yoshiki liked the white bark of this tree, that stood only a little bit taller than he did.

            “Yes, my lord,” A young vampire agreed, picking up some more blue roses, artificial as Yoshiki didn't want to see them die, and decorating more of the light strung branches with the flowers. 'In death we bloom.' was the reasoning behind decorating trees like this.

            “You’re going blue this year?” Toshi asked and Yoshiki turned to smile at his best friend.

            “There's nothing wrong with blue.” Yoshiki replied but his friend smirked.

            “It wouldn't have anything to do with your new lover?” He teased.

            “Well it does happen to be his favourite colour.” Yoshiki admitted.

            “I draw the line on blue blood,” Toshi declared. “What food are you preparing anyway?”

            “Venison,” Yoshiki declared. “I'm bringing in a chef from France to cook for me. To drink I thought about adding some cinnamon into the blood?”

            “That's always nice.” Toshi agreed, as he wandered over to the far wall where six sets of chains were attached to the wall. There was no risk of anyone finding this room, as it was built deep beneath Yoshiki's mansion. This would be where the six tributes would be kept for the night, those chosen to give their blood for the feast. Christmas was the one night of the year when a vampire was allowed to kill.

            “I was thinking of an angel theme for the tributes,” Yoshiki explained with a sly smile. “White dresses for the girls, white trousers and shirts for the boys. All blond, all sweet to look at.”

            “Delicious.” Toshi agreed with a smile. Yoshiki's parties were always legendary and he was glad to be part of it.

 

            To keep with the theme, Yoshiki had declared the dress code to be demonic, black clothes only, which was why the blue on Mana's clothes stood out. The dress was black and navy in his trademark lolita style. So innocent, in such an evil way, Yoshiki loved it and headed straight to the other kissing him deeply not caring who saw. He was a vampire prince and directly responsible for any vampire who had made it big in the music industry due to his connections there himself. This party was filled with celebrity faces, from his boyfriend Mana to even Jasmine You who had faked his own death because he was sick of the fame. Yoshiki had never quite understood Jasmine's decision and he didn't particular like the man for it, looking at the bassist always reminded him of his beloved hide who had met the true death and the gentle vampire Kami who he had hardly talked to but had died not long after.

            Mana didn't speak in public, so Yoshiki didn't try to force conversation, simply looping his arm around the other and showing him the decorations that matched the angel and demon theme incorporating roses within the designs. Everywhere you looked there was the soft petals but it was the tributes that Mana really admired as he had designed the clothes they wore. They all looked scared, all gagged and chained up and Mana was entranced. Parting from Yoshiki he stepped forward and ran his fingers along one girl’s cheek, pulling them away to find them wet with tears. He smiled sadistically at her, making her whimper before returning to Yoshiki's side. Humans were so weak and pathetic, stupid and slow. He was so glad he was a vampire and didn't have to socialise with them.

 

            Dinner was a magical event, starting with a creamy vegetable soup and ending with sweet strawberries dipped in white chocolate. Mana caught Yoshiki's eyes as he ate them, knowing he was turning the other on and doing nothing to be anything less sensual. Let his lover be hard, that only added to the fun.

            Finally the blood was served in crystal glasses, that continued the rose theme, and Mana smiled sweetly at Yoshiki before sipping at the blood, tasting the cinnamon which was a traditional spice for the Christmas drink.

            The lights dimmed and music began to play but Mana didn't rush his drink, taking two songs to finish the warm fresh blood. He knew Yoshiki was waiting for him to finish but why rush? Finally settling down his glass, he stood up and went to dance with his lover as a combination of fake snow, glitter and white rose petals began to fall from the ceiling. This was their dance and he wrapped himself against Yoshiki, leaning his head on the older man's chest and breathing in his floral perfume.

 

            Hours later the party began to end, guests slowly trickling home until finally it was just the chosen six left, stood in a room now carpeted in snow and petals, sparkling thanks to the glitter. Sometimes this Christmas ritual was performed in private, other times publicly but Yoshiki preferred to do this with just his chosen friends. Naturally Toshi and Mana made up two of them but he had also chosen three women who he felt close to and the six of them eyed up the tributes already knowing which was theirs.

            Mana had wanted the girl but for once he hadn't gotten his own way and he watched jealousy as a girl in a dress, that pretty much covered up nothing, approached the girl and let her fangs grow. Yoshiki always let the girls go first and Mana watched them as they weaved flowers into the tributes hair.

            The men were next and as was traditional Mana headed over to his man and let his hands wander in admiration of the others strong form. With a smirk he slid the flower into the pocket of the man's shirt and listened for the church bells which were due any minute. The whole room was silent, except for whimpers and cries and then the first chime filled the room, crystal clear and reminding Mana of every Christmas he had ever enjoyed.

            Patiently he waited for the sixth chime before releasing the gag and sliding his teeth into the man's neck. Screams filled the room, shouts of abuse and Mana would have laughed had his mouth not being filled with blood. He drank heavily, feeling the others life slip away before finally pulling away, too full to drink any more. There was still blood in the body but Yoshiki's servants would drain that later, storing it for another day.

           

            Yoshiki was buzzed with power as his party ended, he'd drank so much blood he was high and he could see the other vampires felt the same way. The girls were giggling even as Toshi took two under his arms taking all three away. Yoshiki hadn't questioned his friends plans but he did know that Heath was waiting for them.

            “He was delicious.” Mana declared, making Yoshiki smile.

            “So are you.” Yoshiki said, taking Mana's hand and dragging him away, just as a couple of servants entered to start clearing up. They must have seen Toshi leave then. Their presence made Mana fall silent but Yoshiki wasn't in the mood to talk, alternating between leading Mana out of the room and kissing the other. They were both painfully hard, though Mana's arousal was hidden beneath the layers of lace and silk of his skirt.

            Finally they reached his bedroom but Yoshiki had evil sinister plans for the night and before Mana knew what was going on he was chained in much the same way as the tributes had been. Arms and legs both fastened, so whilst he could move it wasn't more than a few inches in any direction. There was no wall behind him and Mana knew why, when Yoshiki decided to take control in the bedroom he loved to tie up his partner, this wasn't the first time Mana had been his captive.

            “I'm tasting both angel and demon tonight.” Yoshiki announced, running his fingers up Mana's thigh and resting them straight over his lovers arousal. With a sigh of contentment Mana didn't try to struggle, only protesting when he heard the ripping of cloth. His beautiful dress was now ruins on the floor, followed quickly by his underwear, leaving him in just his heeled boots and jewellery.

            “Someone has been a very bad boy.” Yoshiki teased, as he began to wrap a plastic vine around Mana's foot and slowly twisting it upwards. Mana jerked when it reached his skin, feeling a sharp thorn press into his leg producing the tiniest trail of blood. More thorns followed until his leg was damp but he said nothing, enjoying this pain. The process was followed on his other leg, until they were both a mess of green vines, red blood and pale skin.

            Next came his arms but at the end of these vines were beautiful blue roses that ended up wrapped over his hands until Mana resembled a rose bush. Always like Yoshiki to carry the decorations from downstairs into the bedroom.

            “So hungry.” Yoshiki moaned, falling to his knees and wrapping his mouth around Mana's erection, sucking as if his own pleasure demanded it. Despite himself Mana moaned, gasping and shuddering, coming to life thanks to his lover’s touch. In anything else he was a silent doll but not when it came to moments like this, not sex. When he had sex, he was all man and he thrust his hips slowly, he had the power despite the fact he was in chains bleeding from dozens of puncture wounds.

            Fingers, lubed in blood, was what finished him off and he came into Yoshiki's mouth feeling the other pull back to take more on his tongue. Yoshiki loved the taste of a man and he didn't need to make a show of enjoying and savouring the taste in his mouth. Even as he did this his fingers worked, stretching his lover until Mana was quivering in a different kind of pleasure. Yoshiki was normally so submissive and it had been a long time since he had been filled but now his body craved it desperately. Still he didn't have much hope of it happening soon and sure enough Yoshiki brought another toy onto the scene. A dildo shaped like a rose bud with a curvaceous stem, it was perfectly designed to bring pleasure and beauty and Mana moaned out loud as it was slid inside him, the rose bud finding his prostrate and quickly making him hard again.

            Teasing Mana for a good few minutes, Yoshiki left the toy inside his lover and brought out a whip, alternating between whipping his lover’s back and playing with the toy until he couldn't stand it himself any more. Mana was long gone to the pain and pleasure anyway. With a desperate need he yanked the toy out, replacing it with his own erection and began to thrust hard and fast making Mana scream in delight. His fingers ripped over Mana's chest, his hips slammed against the other and his fangs found their way into Mana's neck, drinking just a few mouthfuls until his stomach reminded him he couldn't drink any more. His world shook, his vision blurred and finally he came, filling the other, feeling Mana orgasm with him.

            Staggering to the bed Yoshiki fell against it, rolling onto his back and staring at his lover who was covered in blood, sweat and his own cum. He’d never looked so beautiful and Yoshiki didn't want to let him go. Mana's silent stare made him change his mind and reluctantly he released the chains, finding himself thrown back onto the bed. Before he could protest the rose dildo was in his ass, stretching him and hurting even as it brought pleasure. He groaned out loud but then the toy was gone and Mana was kissing him tenderly as their bodies slid together, this time to make love. With gentle arms Yoshiki pulled Mana down on top of him, happy to have found the perfect partner to spend Christmas with. A time for love, friendship and blood.


End file.
